


I Love You 2264

by wearethewitches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, One Shot, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches





	I Love You 2264

On Starbase Yorktown, the most technologically advanced ship in the United Federation of Planets is being built and _scuttlebutt_ is that James T. Kirk and his crew from the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ are going to man it. Truthfully, there isn’t much time left before it’s finished – so, the moment is now.

“He’ll be happy there, out in the edges of known space,” Loki says, as if his words will cheer her up. Natasha twirls the card-sized data chip between her fingers, staring at the orange lines that glimmer with awareness. “It’s what he wants.”

“If it wasn’t, he’d tell us,” Natasha agrees, but she doesn’t want to let go. The terminal awaits in front of her. They’re alone for the moment and Loki has used as little amount of magic as he can to glamour them, to make an illusion of them making out in an empty room; where in truth, they’re standing here on the _Enterprise-A_ , about to transfer the only connection they have to their original universe into the ship’s databanks.

“Jarvis will have room to grow. Artificial intelligences on starships are…”

“Limited?” Natasha finishes his sentence, lip twitching upwards into a smile. It’s funny to think that the best AI they’ve ever encountered, the most _personable_ one, belonged to a universe two hundred years behind this one, where the technology is far from ground-breaking. There are laws against it, she thinks.

She plugs the orange chip into the terminal. In an instant, the screen brightens, a familiar shape forming that she’s only ever seen in a hologram before, broken and scattered from Ultron’s attack. Natasha had taken him for granted, all those years ago.

“He looks like Yorktown,” Loki says, amused. His arm brushes her back, tracing the edge of her belt where it lays over her Communications reds. As always, he looks out of place in Science blues, but the personas are necessary – the lives they have assumed are _necessary_. Facial recognition technology has caught them out before in this second chance – _third chance, fourth chance, fifth chance_ – and neither of them can afford to slip.

So what, if Loki looks odd in blue? He’s a scholar at heart and in Starfleet, scholars belong to Science. Natasha wears reds because she knows how to put on a façade and read it on others. Her greatest enemies are the ones she walks with every day to work. The latest enemy of the Federation was caught out by a talented Communications officer.

Loki’s lips brush her own and the air shimmers oh so gently, the glamour falling as J.A.R.V.I.S. subsumes the resident computer system and makes his home, here.

“Darling mine, we should get back to work,” he says lowly and Natasha presses her lips to his own firmly before nodding and leading him away.

 _Good luck,_ she wishes her friend, winking at a camera. It flashes back at her.


End file.
